paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Dinner Date
Summary It's been 3 weeks since Cocoa Joined the Paw Patrol and Solar has a "Thing" for Cocoa But doesn't know if Cocoa likes him back. So then He decides if she wants to go on a date with him. Gold Gets jealous and Tries to ask Zuma on a Date and Tries to ruin Solar's and Cocoa's Date. How will the Date's turn out? Good or Bad? Story Solar woke up and stretched walking out of his pup house he saw his sister "morning Gold" he said as he approached his bowl and pressed a button on one of his inventions that filled it with pup food. Gold turn to her brother "well Solar what the rush" she asked noticing he was eating fast. Solar kept eating till he emptied his bowl "I am going to find Cocoa" he said then ran off as Gold chuckled and pressed a button that filled her bowl with pup food and she began to eat. Cocoa laughed and giggled as she jumped into the leaves feeling the cold breeze around her. Ah.. This is so relaxing and quiet... It just feels really good to get the Stress out. Cocoa said as she closed her eyes and breathe. Hey Cocoa what'ca doin'? A certain Chocolate pup asked as he bounced toward the Cocoa Border Collie. Hey Zuma. I'm just Jumping in the leaves and feeling the cold breeze around me and feeling the earth under my paws as I'm getting my stressed out. The Border Collie replied as she kept her eyes closed. Solar headed toward the park enjoying the cold breeze as he ran. Once he got to the park he noticed Cocoa and Zuma and walked over to them. "Hi pups what's new" he asked. Zuma turned to Solar "hi dude nothing much just chatting with Cocoa" he said. Solar looked at Cocoa "hi Cocoa" he said. Hey Solar Cocoa Replied as she jumped into the Leaves and Breathe. Solar looked confused "Cocoa may I ask what you are doing" he said. "She is jumping in the leaves and feeling the cold breeze to relive all her stress" he said. Solar nodded "oh I get it and a pup as beautiful as her should never get to stressed" he said. He then notice Zuma giving him a look "Uh I did not meant for you to hear that" he said looking at his paws. "It's okay dude it is not that hard to see you like her" he said as Solar looked surprised that Zuma knew he liked her. Cocoa looked at Solar Suspiciously and Blushed. Hehe... Thanks Solar... Cocoa Tried to make her Blush go away but it was still there. Ugh! Why Do i keep on Blushing?! Cocoa Kept on Shaking her Head and tried to hide her Blush. Zuma Looked at Her Suspiciously For a Moment then back at Solar. Solar looked away as he met Zuma's eyes. "Hehe... so uh Cocoa... their is something I want to ask you" he said. Zuma looked at them both suspiciously "go on dude" he said giving him encouragement. Solar looked at Zuma then back to Cocoa "right the thing is Cocoa would you uh... would you..." he said trying to hide the fact he is blushing. Yes Solar? Cocoa said as she kept Blushing. Zuma Grinned Widely waiting for Solar to Answer her question. Solar took a deep breath and looked into Cocoa's eyes "Cocoa would you like to go out tonight" he asked. Zuma turned to look at Cocoa waiting for her answer. Cocoa froze for a moment and blushed even harder then before. Yo-you wanna go out with me? Cocoa asked still frozen. Yes Solar I'll go out with you... Cocoa replied as she hugged him tight. Solar blushed as she said yes and hugged her back. "I will pick you up at 5 to go to Mr. Porters restaurant" he asked. He noticed Zuma "about time dude" he said. Meanwhile Gold finished eating and was walking along the beach. Sound's good. Cocoa Responded Happily as she stopped hugging him and Smiled at Solar as her Face was dark red. Solar's face turn red as Cocoa hugged him. When she stopped he noticed her face was dark red "you okay?" he asked. Uh Yeah heh... Cocoa replied as she looked at the Ground looking Embarrassed. Uh... I'm just blushing Hehe... Nothing Serious... Cocoa said still looking at the ground. Solar smiled as she looked at the ground. "Well I am glad because to be honest I feel the same" he said looking at the ground. "So I will go get ready and pick you up at your place" he asked. He looked at Zuma and he silently walked toward the beach